


Old Times

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Engagement, F/M, First Love, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Regret, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old feelings die hard or not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows Nova #20, original team reunion. Another gift for a friend.

He'd come to the reunion on his motorcycle, something she hadn't noticed when she flew in. Now, as they left, laughing with forgotten camaraderie, he put on his helmet and flipped the visor up. "Want a ride home?"

Scaring those security guards had been bad but at the same time, fighting beside Richie and Vance again had felt so good, so normal, it reminded her of...

"It'll be like old times," he added with a grin, passing her the spare helmet. "Can't be seen flying around these days, now can you? Tony might've overlooked it while he was in charge, but he's not in charge anymore."

She climbed up behind him, pulling the helmet on and putting her arms around his waist. "Old times then," she repeated. She pressed herself into his back and closed her eyes.

Vance started the bike and it rumbled to life between her legs.

"Remember when we got away from everything and just rode that day..." she said wistfully.

When they had gone north, found a secluded spot to have a picnic and some time out from the Avengers. It was one of her fondest memories of their time together. Lying on the blanket, the world had been so quiet, so still, looking up at the clouds rolling overhead. Making love.

Too soon, the motorcycle stopped. She opened her eyes, they were outside her apartment building. Sighing, she gave him back the helmet and climbed down. A flood of emotions rose and threatened to drown her.

He stopped the bike and got off, removing his helmet. "I wish..." he said softly, putting a finger beneath her chin and tilting her face up to his.

She closed the distance between their lips and kissed him before he could finish the sentence, feeling lost when he responded with the same passion, the same need. Then they just held each other, his chin bumping the top of her head. It was familiar and warm, something they hadn't been to each other in a while.

"What were you going to say?" she asked finally.

He smiled and kissed her again, picking up his motorcycle helmet. "Let's keep in touch this time."

She nodded and waved as he started the bike. "Maybe we will, Vance," she said, watching him ride away, reaching up to touch her lips and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometimes around CivilWarSecretInvasionPreDarkReign I think. It was a while ago I wrote this and yeah, I know I've written something similar. Meh. Old age is creeping up, my memory is going.


End file.
